Club de duelo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Después de ver HP2, me pregunté por qué Gilderoy fue escogido como instructor de duelo, por qué escogió a Snape como ayudante y por qué éste, también aceptó.


Bien, éste es un one shot cortito que dedico a mi novio W y bueno, se me ocurrió mientras miraba HP2. Una comedia pequeña. Espero que les guste y les dejo mis cariños.

Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría, sólo la idea. Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y al mundo fantástico de Harry Potter. Sin fines de lucro alguno, sólo diversión.

~ Club de duelo.

Albus Dumbledore lo había ordenado como medida de protección, educar a los estudiantes en el arte del duelo y la defensa. En medio de la sala de profesores la idea flotaba en el aire y la única mano alzada, pidiendo la oportunidad de hacer la demostración para las cuatro casas, era Filius Flitwick. Un reconocido duelista, todos estaban de acuerdo.

\- Si me permitiera opinar, excelentísimo director Dumbledore. - la voz de Gilderoy Lockhart no tardó en interrumpir la casi proclamación de Filius como el nuevo instructor y Minerva no pudo evitar rodar la vista y llevarse una mano al rostro, para cubrir su expresión mientras negaba con la cabeza. - me gustaría proponerme a mí mismo como instructor. ¡He luchado con docenas de mortífagos, osos en el Himalaya. Con el yetti mismo, con lobos y vampiros. Creo que soy el mejor candidato!

Rolanda Hooch comenzó a aplaudir de repente, seguida por Pomona Sprout quien se secaba un par de lágrimas de la emoción. Filius sin embargo no parecía convencido, pero se encogía de hombros. Si sus libros lo decían, entonces debía ser verdad y los niños aprenderían con un gran maestro.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Filius? - preguntó Albus con una sonrisa y el diminuto hombre asintió decidido.

\- Sus grandes hazañas son legendarias. Estoy seguro de que será muy educativo de presenciar.

Las tontas mujeres del staff, no tardaron en aplaudirle como focas entrenadas. Gilderoy alzaba las manos y de pronto, Minerva, encontró placer en contemplar a Snape frente a ella y quien miraba al hombre con ojos asesinos y soñando que le cortaba la cabeza.

\- Y ahora... necesitará de un ayudante. - se aventuró Minerva, sonriendo suavemente. Quizá podía ofrecerse y desquitarse por tanta habladuría que tenía que soportar de su boca. - alguien que aunque sea, tenga un poco de su experiencia también.

\- ¡Oh... oh! - dijo Pomona sin poderse contener, alzando una de sus manos. - ¿Qué tal yo? Me encantaría participar y ayudarle, querido profesor.

 _"No, no... demasiado buena para mi gusto."_

\- ¿Y cómo podría lastimar a una hermosa dama como usted? No no, mujeres no. No me atrevo.

\- Oh, rayos... - murmuró Minerva. Ahí se perdía su gran oportunidad de al menos despeinarlo un poco.

\- ¿Qué tal Filius entonces? - sugirió Poppy. - Era el mejor duelista de su época. Estoy segura de que todavía lo es y que podrá brindarnos una excelente demostración conjunta.

Filius no tardó en sonrojarse ante los halagos y Lockhart en cambio, se sonrojó de sólo imaginárselo.

 _"No... ese hombre me va a matar con sólo un hechizo. Será mejor que escoja yo"._ Miró a su alrededor y sólo Severus permanecía impasible y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

\- ¿Y por qué no, el profesor Snape? - _"bingo, el perfecto idiota. Trabaja con pociones, seguro ni sabe cómo sostener una varita"._

De pronto Minerva se había puesto en pie y había comenzado a aplaudir como energúmena y un comportamiento por demás de incongruente con su personaje. Al notar todas las miradas posadas sobre ella, dejó de aplaudir y simplemente acomodó sus túnicas y su sombrero de punta, volviendo a su asiento y sin decir nada.

\- Me parece muy bien. - respondió Severus y de pronto con una sombría expresión que el resto conocía muy bien, pero no Gilderoy. ¿Y para qué explicarle?

Albus parecía contento, así que la reunión muy pronto se dio por concluida y mientras los profesores salían uno a uno, Minerva no tardó en acercarse a Snape.

\- No vayas a ser muy brusco con él, Severus. No más sólo un poco, para que aprenda la lección. - le susurró y el hombre se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- Lo voy a matar... y será el primero que mate por placer, seguramente. - murmuró.

Minerva negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa pequeña. A mal momento Gilderoy había escogido a Snape pensando que como era el profesor de pociones, no sabría como defenderse. Y estaba segura de que Snape no se había negado, puesto que así podía desquitarse por haber perdido el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras, nuevamente. Menudo insulto que Albus contratara a semejante tipejo.


End file.
